


Deceiving Appearances

by Loretta_Mac



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loretta_Mac/pseuds/Loretta_Mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Series AU in which Treville and the queen have a reconnaissance agent that has ties to the Musketeers and Madam Conatance Bonacieux. This is a work in progress and I'm not sure how it will be received. Let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions and First Impressions

            Captain Treville was returning from a meeting with the Cardinal regarding a run in between the Cardinal’s Red Guards and the King’s Black Musketeers. He was exasperated and not at all looking forward to the paperwork waiting for him on his desk. When he started up the stairs towards his quarters and a voice called his name he knew things weren’t going to go any easier for the remainder of the day. He turned and descended once again, meeting the boy at the foot of the stairs.

            “What is it this time?” the weary Captain questioned, extending his hand for the missive that the boy carried.

            “Larue claims that it was simply a misunderstanding.” The jailer’s apprentice replied, shaking his head. “For once I’m keen to believe him.”

            Breaking the seal, Treville read over the words before looking at the boy once more. “What makes you say that Laurent?”

            “The Red Guard claims that Larue tried to steal his purse, but I think we both know the lad a bit better than that.” The young man answered.

            “Too right; tell your master that I’ll send someone after Larue.” He answered, clapping him on the shoulder before he turned to cast an eye along the training yard. His eyes settled on a pair of Musketeers who were just entering the compound.

            “Athos, Aramis; a moment please.” He said, approaching them.

            “What is it Captain?” Athos questioned.

            “Athos, I need you to go to the jail and escort one of his prisoners back here. Keep your sights on him at all times.” Treville replied, looking from Athos to Aramis.

            “Etienne?” Aramis questioned. A nod from Treville elicited a grin. “Glad he’s back safe at least. What do you need me to do?”

            “Go get Porthos. Then the pair of you report to my office once Athos is back.” He answered, turning back to Athos.

                                  

 

            I sat leaning against the bars of my cell, watching as Laurent came back with Treville’s reply. Raul nodded and dismissed the boy who sent a look my way before he left. The dark skinned jailer turned and regarded me for a moment before he spoke.

“What are you going to do when the good Captain doesn’t come to your rescue boy?” He questioned, something akin to concern colouring his voice

            “Take my punishment with a raised chin and straight back. Like a man.” I replied, smirking at the irony in my statement.

            “You are far too bright to be here lad. Surely you could find some master and make something of yourself.” He stated, tilting his head to the side, studying my reaction.

            “I appreciate your worrying about me Raul. Only a handful of people in my life have. But it is misplaced. I go my own way. I always have.” I said, smiling at him gently.

            We stay in silence for a moment. While it wasn’t the first time I had been locked up, it was the first time that I wished there was another way of going about my returns. Footsteps from the corridor broke the silence. A tall man in the uniform of the King’s Musketeers entered the room, his hat pulled low obscuring part of his face and a letter clutched in his hand. When he spoke, his voice was even and quiet.

            “I’m here to retrieve the boy called Larue and bring him back to Captain Treville.” He stated, passing the letter to Raul. A look at the front and the jailer passed it through the bars to me before he turned to retrieve my things.

            I cracked the wax and extracted the missive meant for Raul and read over the words that the Captain had jotted down for me. When Raul returned, I passed him his piece of parchment and read over the note while he unlocked my cell.

            _Etienne,_

_The time seems to have come then. Don’t give Athos any trouble please. Watch your back, and his._

_JAT_

I slid the paper into my pocket and accepted my things from Raul. He cuffed my ear as I tucked my dagger into my boot.

            “I hope this is the last time I see you in here boy. Do try to keep your nose clean.” The jailer said fondly.

            “You take care of yourself as well.” I replied, looking up at the Musketeer. “Shall we go then?”

            He seemed bewildered for a moment before he gripped my elbow and bid Raul adieu as he steered me into the sunlight.

            As we walked I gave him an appraising look. His face was visible in the sunlight and he was sporting a perpetual sombre scowl.  His grip on my elbow was firm, but gentle and while he did cast a glance my way every little bit, he didn’t speak to me. After several moments I broke the silence.

            “Are you always this chatty or is it just a good day?” I questioned, giving a slight jerk of my elbow to see if his grip would waver. It didn’t. “You know, I’m not gonna try to slip away from you.” I stated, looking up at him.

            He gave me a side-eyed glance and smirked, “Why not?”

            “Two reasons. The first one being that the last time it was with Aramis and Captain Treville gave me a verbal beating that I won’t soon forget. The second reason, because you look like you would be a far better pursuer than Aramis was. I wouldn’t make it two streets.” I stated, meeting his side glance.

            At the latter, the corner of his mouth turned up just slightly and I was struck by the notion that this Musketeer was one who seldom cracked a smile. “Do you make a habit of getting bailed out by the Captain? If you know Aramis, this isn’t the first time you’ve been escorted back to the compound.”

            “Keen observation Monsieur Morose, and before you ask the reason is between the good Captain and me. If he wants you privy to the reason why he always bails me out, he’ll tell you himself.” I answered, grinning when he scowled at my nickname.

             “You have a rather extensive vocabulary for an urchin.” He pondered, glancing down at me again.

            “Appearances can be deceiving Monsieur Musketeer. I quite like large words, especially when they are in large books, with very thin pages.” I replied, earning a look of bewilderment from the musketeer.

            “You can read?” he questioned, seemingly shocked.

            “Isn’t that what you do with books? If not then I must have been using them wrong all these years.” I carried on, earning a very sharp look from the stoic yet handsome face.

            “You have a pretty big mouth for such a small lad. Perhaps that is the reason that the Captain told me to keep an eye on you.

            “Could be, I have been told on occasion that my wit was sharper than any rapier.” I conceded perking up as the tunnel to the compound came into view.

            “Of that I have no doubt.” He replied, hand never wavering from my elbow as he walked me into the training yard.


	2. Revelations

            Old Serge stood conversing with Aramis and Porthos as we came into view. Serge’s face cracked into a wide grin as he caught sight of me. Aramis turned and beamed, I managed to shake off my escort, and I ran at him allowing him scoop me up into a hug.

            “Glad you’re neck is back in Paris still attached to your head Trouble.” He said, squeezing me tight before placing me back on my feet.

            “Was there any doubt Aramis. This one has more lives than a cat.” Porthos said, pulling me into a bear hug before letting me go.

            “The Captain said to bring you to his office. Shall we?” my escort spoke up, his hand pulling me back as it took its place gripping my elbow.

            “Of course Senor Scowly, I’ll lead the way shall I?” I replied, smiling at the pair of friends and mounting the stairs. As I heard more than one set of boot behind me I spared a glance back to see both Aramis and Porthos proceeding behind my surly escort. Apparently I was about to have an audience.

            Captain Treville sat at his desk, going over a sheaf of paper when we entered the room. The grim set of his mouth told me things were not the smoothest in France. And my Intel was hardly going to put him in better spirits.

            Once we were all inside, he rose from his chair and slid the bolt to lock the door and pulled the blinds on the windows shut. It was worse than I thought. It would be an unveiling. Aramis and Porthos were privy to my identity and my job. Aramis through an incident a few years prior and Porthos through a chance meeting in the Court of Miracles. I knew I could trust them in my secret. The Musketeer that had escorted me from the jail was untested to me.

            Treville placed a hand on my shoulder and stopped in front of me once the windows were covered. He looked down with a question written in the rugged but still handsome face. At my nod he patted my shoulder and went to sit down.

            “Athos, I want you to meet Etienne Larue, also known as Nicolette Chevalier. She risks her life for the good of France as a spy for me. No one save the Queen and I and these reprobates know of her true identity and I would much prefer that it stay the way.” Treville began, nodding as I began to unwrap the linen that concealed my hair.

            “How is it that she came to spy for us?” Athos questioned, raising a laconic eyebrow as I shook out my hair. He only seemed mildly surprised.

            “Long story short, I have talents that are suited for reconnaissance. I met Captain Treville a long time ago under circumstances that were less than ideal. He saw something in me and he took a chance on me. I owe him and I owe France. I do what I can to make sure she stays secure.” I answered.

            “She has risked her life for France more times than I can count. Not to mention she’s saved our sorry hides more than once.” Aramis spoke, winking at me.

            “Yup, she’s good. You can trust her brother.” Porthos said, looking at Athos in earnest.

            “Why tell me about her identity then?” Athos questioned. “If her identity is such a secret, why bring me in at all?”

            “The incident today with the Red Guard raises my hackles.” Captain Treville stated, bringing the attention back to him.

            “I didn’t pick pocket him Jean. I was walking down the street passed him on my way to report to you when the idiot dropped his purse. He saw me and assumed that I was a cut purse who was trying to take his money.” I stated. “If I had wanted to steal from him, he wouldn’t have known about it until he went to pay for his night’s entertainment.”

            “I believe that whole heartedly.” Aramis put in. Porthos nodded in agreement.

            “Be that as it may, it seems that the Red Guard is becoming more and more interested in Etienne. I feel that it may be time for Nico to return to Paris for good and Etienne to be seen for the last time.” The Captain proposed.

            “You make a very strong point sir. It has been three or four times in the last year.”  I mused looking at Porthos who smirked.

            A bark of laughter tore from Aramis’s throat at this statement. “Try six in the last year. I’ve retrieved you three times and Porthos has three times as well.”

            “Fine, Etienne will be seen boarding a ship bound for the Caribbean in the next few days. Nicolette will make a very public reappearance at her sister’s house in the later today. I’ve missed Constance something fierce.” I stated in acquiescence.

            At the last the Musketeer known as Athos tilted his head. “Constance Bonacieux?”

            “That would be my sister, although I could take or leave her husband.” I affirmed, ‘You know her?”

            “Yes, I do.” He stated simply, offering no explanation.

            “Boys, that’s all that I needed from you. If you’ll excuse Nico and me we have some intel to discuss.” The Captain interrupted, looking at his Musketeers.

            “Of course sir.” Athos acquiesced.

            “Aramis, could you meet me at my flat when I finish up here. I’ll have to get on proper clothes when I go see Constance.” I asked, looking up into his handsome face.

            “I could have Serge see if you left any here from the last time you had to leave France. That way it would look as if Treville had detained Etienne. I could sneak you out to the outskirts and make a show of meeting you in the market on the way to Constance’s.” he offered.

            “I think that might work. But...” I said turning to the surly Athos. “I think that you should be the one that I bump into in the market. You already know Constance, Aramis has never met her.”

            “I’m not sure…” he began before the Captain interrupted.

            “Do it Athos, Nico will need a cover as to why she visits the barracks when Etienne ceases to exist. Once the friendship has been established, it won’t look uncharacteristic to be seen with the three of you.”

            “Fine.” He stated simply.

            “I’ll go see Serge and meet you in the training yard.” Aramis said, leading the trio out the door.

            “I’ll meet you in front of the bread merchant’s stand a half hour after you leave with Aramis.” Athos informed.

            “You shall.” I nodded, watching him follow his brothers out the door.

            When they were gone and door was closed Treville addressed me. “Your journey home was quiet I assume?”

            “It was no more trying than usual. No one saw me, no one recognized me. I came back as quick as I could. Spain has suspicions of one of our agents. She is in danger.” I replied, cutting straight to the chase. Reaching into my bindings I pulled two packets of papers.

            Treville took the papers and scanned over them quickly. “I’ll relay the information to the King and to the Cardinal. I thank you for your hard work Nicolette.”

            “What do you tell them when they ask where you get your information?” I questioned, wrapping my hair back in the linen wrap.

            “I just tell them that I have a very reputable source abroad who apprises me when things go amiss. It isn’t a lie, but it won’t implicate you.” He said, looking up from a missive. “I would feel at fault if anything were to happen to you Nicolette.”

            “You shouldn’t. You know better than anyone that being a spy has its risks. I’ll suffer anything to keep France secure. You finding me and believing in me gave me purpose. I lived before I came to you, but my life didn’t truly begin till you took me under your wing.” I replied, holding his gaze.

            “You were always meant for more than the youngest daughter of a clothier.” He mused with a slight turn up of his lips.

            “More like didn’t have the patience. It’s probably a good thing that Etienne is ceasing to be. All the run-ins with the Cardinal’s Red Guards are beginning to become suspicious. Raul said today that I was far too bright to be living a life of crime, if only he knew. He probably thinks that I’m a relative of yours or something.” I stated, changing the subject.

            “Family is far more than blood my dear. That’s something you learn quick in the Musketeers. Every one of those men out there would lay their life on the line for each other. Aramis, Porthos and I would do so for you. Given time, I feel that Athos will become a close friend as well. You are a part of this, whether you have a commission from the King or not.” Treville replied, levelling me with a look that spoke volumes. His tone brought a lump to my throat.

            “Thank you Captain.” I stated simply.

            Silence reigned in the office for a few moments after that. Treville read over my gathered information and I mused over the Musketeer Athos and wondered about Constance. With the departure of my Etienne guise, I wondered whether I would be sent abroad as I had been. There was the chance that a new identity would have to be made for me to continue to aid France as I had been. My thoughts were interrupted when the Captain cleared his throat and looked over at me.

            “Thank you for this information Nico. Go home now. We’ll discuss our next course of action later. I hope that you enjoy your extended stay, I know it’s been an age since you’ve been home for more than a few days. I'll request an audience with the Queen and be in touch. Go on now, I'm sure that Constance missed you.” He said, walking me to the door, squeezing my shoulder as I left.

 


	3. Small Talk

            Serge found some of my ladies clothes in one of the trunks in the wine cellar and Porthos had made an executive decision to go ahead of us and make sure the path was clear. Aramis and I set out through the various side streets and back alleys out of Paris and once we had met up with Porthos they had been adamant to accompany me when I told them that I would travel through the country and enter the city from the other side of town.

            It was nearing the end of my half hour deadline from Athos before I neared the bread merchant’s corner of the market. The Musketeer wasn’t the tallest of men but he still stood out from the rest of the occupants. His hat was pulled low; a way I assumed was customary for him. He was scanning the crowd for me and when I approached from the side he sported a look of mild surprise.

            “Mademoiselle Chevalier, how good to see you in Paris once again.” He said, tucking his gloves into his belt and approaching me.

            “Monsieur Athos, it is wonderful to see you again. I’m just on my way to see my sister, would you care to escort me?” I questioned, giving a small curtsy to answer his slight bow.

            “It would be a pleasure.” He said, offering his arm.

            I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow and moved with him through the crowd. Once we were in a less crowded street I looked up at him. “You know you can call me Nicolette, or Nico, or any variation thereof.”

            “Certain decorum must be observed when establishing a front in public.” He replied. His voice was one that I found quite soothing, despite the perpetual disinterest.

            “You really don’t need to remind me of that Monsieur Musketeer. I have been performing my job for a while now. I was just telling you that there was no need to be so formal if we’re to affect an acquaintance. I’m just Nico.” I replied, scowling at his tone.

            “Then you may call me Athos.” He replied.

            “Very fitting to share a name with a mountain; I’ve no doubt that you are just as unmovable as your namesake.” I mumbled more to myself than the Musketeer. He surely heard me because his lips quirked at the sentiment. “Tell me Athos, are you always this scowly?”

             He quirked an eyebrow at me before he answered, “if I remember correctly, my mother said I was born with a scowl on my face.”

            “I find that hard to believe. The laughter lines on your face tell a different story. And your sardonic wit is wonderful. Something happened to you, you don’t laugh like you used to but you still have a sense of humour. I know that a smile is not a stranger to your lips.” I returned, regarding him carefully, unsure how my words would affect him.

            “You’re very perceptive; has anyone ever told you that?” he questioned after a moment. His tone brooked no mirth.

            “Only recently and only by people who know me. When I’m Etienne, I’m an undergrown street hooligan that would just as soon cut your purse as beg for food. And when I’m me, I’m the headstrong daughter of the old clothier who died before he could marry me off. If I were a man, I’d try to make it into the King’s Musketeers.” I answered, lowering my head to watch our feet.

            “If Treville’s accounts are anything to go by, you would have made a fine one. Although, you are one of our number in every way but commission... You are the Queen’s woman, and that makes you one of us by right.” He said stopping and pulling me to the side of the street.

            “I thank you for that Athos, but kind words are seldom soothing if there’s no meaning behind them.” I returned, looking up into his face.

            He was a handsome man. With a straight nose and clear sharp blue eyes, beautifully arched brows that I had already experienced as being expressive; full lips, a scar that intersected the cupid’s bow of his top lip; he was a prize by any woman’s standards, but my perception drew that the reason for the death of laughter in this man had to do with a woman.

            His eyes scanned my face, much as mine did his. Though whether acquainting himself with my features or searching my face for something I didn’t know. When he finally spoke his words were a surprise. “I’ll tell you two things about myself since we’re getting acquainted. First thing, I seldom if ever say something that I don’t mean. If it comes from my mouth, I believe it with all that I am. When I say that you are one of us, I mean that you have the heart of a Musketeer. You may not have the King’s commission, but you have the Queen’s confidence. Never doubt your place with us.”

            “You’re being awfully kind to someone you’ve only just met and have only the word of three that I’m trustworthy. Why waste your reassurance on me?” I asked after I recovered.

            “That brings me to the second thing; I can usually tell a man’s worth by how he treats his friends. You are a woman of worth.” He said, taking my hand and placing it back on his elbow and tugging me back into motion.

            We walked for a few blocks in silence. As we neared Constance’s house, I broke the silence. “Whoever she was, she made a mistake to wrong you.  You are a man of worth Athos.”

            The melancholy smile that affected his lips told me that he didn’t believe me. It was in that moment that I decided one day I would convince him it was true. Aramis and Porthos materialized sometime in the silence that followed my statement but they stopped just outside the courtyard near Constance and Bonacieux’s home. Athos accompanied me into the yard and squeezed my hand before he stopped.

            “I shall see you again Nicolette.” He said, bowing slightly. “But for now I leave you with your sister.”

            “Thank you for accompanying me Athos. I’d wager I’ll see you in the tavern if I chance a drink with Aramis and Porthos.” I curtseyed, smiling up at him.

            “There is a very good chance of that. Good day Mademoiselle.” He said, nodding before he turned, sparing a glance over his shoulder as he joined his brothers.

 


	4. Reunion

            I turned and made my way to the home that Constance and her husband lived in and sometimes rented. A knock at the door and some rustling inside and the door swung open to reveal my sister. Her face split into a smile and a squeal erupted from her before she flung her arms around me.

            “I have missed you so very much Nic, I’m so glad your home!” she exclaimed, dragging me inside.

            “I missed you too Con, so much. I’m sorry I couldn’t write you. Sensitive business.”  I replied, holding her hand for dear life.

            With a squeeze to my hands she smiled at me. “I know lovely. No need for apology. Just tell me you’re going to be in Paris for more than a few days.” She said, pulling me down on the sofa next to her.

            “I’m going to be in Paris indefinitely Con. It’ll take a bit for me to get my cottage habitable since I’ve been away for so long. Would you mind terribly if I stayed with you while I tidy it?” I answered with a question of my own.

            “You know you’re always welcome here; even if you do pick on my husband unnecessarily. What of the other one?” she asked as covertly as possible.

            “He’s leaving Paris in a few days, never to be seen in Paris again. You won’t miss him will you?” I replied.

            “For the most part no, but he was a boon when it came to slipping me information about some of the cloth merchants’ wares.” She said a small grin on her face.

            “I’ll go shopping with you as long as I’m here. I picked up a trick or two when it comes to talking down a price.” I informed, slipping my arm through hers. “I’ve missed you Constance.

            “I’ve missed you too Nicolette. I’m so glad I’ve got you home for a while.” She said, pulling me in for a hug.

            “So am I sister. Do you still hear from Theo?” I questioned, squeezing her hard.

            “Theodore writes at least every other month. Mainly telling me about the shop and asking when I’m going to make him an uncle and inquire as to whether I’ve heard from you. He misses you too Nic.” She answered.

            “I know, I write to him sometimes. Not as often as I should. But it’s just so hard to keep him out of the loop. He’s like you, too nosey for his own good.” I replied, teasing her slightly.

            “Shut up you. Are you going to be looking for a husband while you’re home this time?” she said, smacking me on the leg.

            “No I most certainly will not. There’s too much happening in my life for that now. Maybe in a few years Con; I’m not in any great rush.” I said with a side eye.

            “Fine, but there are some very fine men in Paris who would be very happy with someone like you.” She said, not letting up an inch.

            “I’m sure there are, but would I be happy with them?” I posed, looking out the window.

            With a sigh, she shook her head in answer. And so it continued into the night. Constance and I caught up on the past few months. There were some things that I had to leave out even though she was privy to my double life. When Constance retired to bed I went to attic and grabbed a cloak that I had left behind and started out for the tavern.

            The stars were shrouded in clouds; a rain was on its way. I gathered the cloak around me tighter as I passed a group huddled down one of the side streets. Stepping inside the tavern I scanned the crowd for my friends. Aramis and Porthos sat at a table in the corner. I walked toward them and Porthos rose to sweep me up into a hug.

            “Did you settle in okay Mischief?” he said as he sat me back on the ground to be ambushed by Aramis.

            “Yeah, Con is pretty happy that I’ll be home for more than a few days. Where’s Athos?” I questioned, taking a seat next to Aramis as he poured me a glass of red.

            “He’s meeting us here. He and the Captain were discussing some things.” Porthos replied.

                                    £                      £                                  £                      £

            “Athos, how did you find Mademoiselle Chevalier?” Treville questioned.

            “She was quite agreeable, very perceptive, but I would say that would come in handy in her line of work. May I ask why you were so adamant about me being her in into the Musketeers? She’s clearly very close to Aramis and Porthos, why not have them liaise with her?”

            “Because she feared that someone might make a connection between her and Etienne. She just wants to insure her sister’s protection. In her business it pays to be cautious.”

            “Does Constance know about her position within the ranks of the Musketeers and the Queen’s entourage?”

            “She is apprised of the situation but their brothers are out of the loop. The oldest runs their father’s shop and the youngest is a sailor. How is it you weren’t aware of Nicolette?” Treville questioned.

            “Constance never mentioned her; they do favour each other, especially around the attitude. Nicolette has a sharp wit.” Athos replied.

            “And you’ve not even seen her in action. Aramis and Porthos call her Trouble for a reason. But you couldn’t find anyone better to back you up. She’s a loyal friend and a good agent.”

            “As I’m to be her contact and cover, what would the nature of our relationship be? Acquantances? Old friends, family friends?”

            “That is a matter best discussed with the lady in question. But I do feel that the pair of you will develop a rapport. As you said she is agreeable. Once you speak with her, pass on to me the decision you come to.”

            “Yes Sir.” Athos affirmed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since an update. My computer was in the shop for a new cooling fan. But I have returned. This chapter is a bit shorter but I intend to update with another chapter in a few days. Thanks for reading and I always welcome constructive criticism. Let me know what you guys think so far.


	5. Discussions

            I was nearing the end of a retelling of a time I experienced in Italy when Athos joined us. He pulled out a chair beside Aramis and took the bottle of wine from Porthos.

            “And you just pushed him into the canal?” Porthos questioned.

            “Of course I didn’t just push him into the canal. I took his purse and then I pushed him into the canal.” I replied over the rim of my glass. “He propositioned me because he thought I was a prostitute. Don’t prostitutes get paid when their done with you?”

            Athos raised his eyebrow at this and Aramis chuckled. Porthos burst out laughing. “That is how it works. It’s been so dull around here with you gone Nicolette.”

            I smiled and gave a sideways glance to Athos. “Somehow I highly doubt it’s ever boring with the three of you. You call me Trouble, but you’re the ones always up to something.” I returned.

            “Just the nature of the job my dearest Nico; and you know that the adventure is the only reason you tolerate us.” Aramis teased with a grin.

            “Whatever helps you sleep at night mon Ami.” I returned with a glorious eye roll. I finished the dregs of wine in my glass before starting to rise. “Would one of you gentlemen care to escort a lady home?”

            “It would be my pleasure.” Porthos said as he started to get up. Athos placed a hand on his brother’s arm before cutting in.

            “I believe that Mademoiselle Chevalier and I have some things to discuss Porthos.” He said to the bulkier man before turning to me. “Unless the lady has any objections?”

            “Not at all, Porthos, would you mind terribly going with me through merchant’s square tomorrow if you have the time? I missed Con’s birthday and I want to find her something.” I said as I walked passed him.

            “Of course not Nico.” He answered with a characteristic grin. “In the morning I’ll meet you at the well.”

            “Good night boys.” I returned with a smile.

                                    £                      £                                  £                      £

            As Aramis and Porthos watched the pair leave, Aramis nudged his friend with his elbow. “What do you think?”

            Porthos looked down at his glass thoughtfully for a moment before answering. “Nicolette is the finest woman I’ve ever met, they’d be good for each other, but Athos wouldn’t let her close enough. What about you?”

            “When I first met her it was right after Savoy. I in a fever haze thought that she was an angel and I was confused because after the life I’ve lived, there’s no way I was getting into Heaven. I tried to get up and she pushed me back and said something that I’ll never forget. ‘A man is only as strong as the mind he possesses. This battle is over, rest so you’ll have strength to defend again.’ If anyone can get through his defences, I’d put all my money on Mademoiselle Nicolette Chevalier.” He answered with a thoughtful nod.

            “It’s good to have her home, I do know that. If I ever had a sister, I would hope she would be like Nico. She has the clearest head of all of us, Athos included. But you may be right about Nico. Athos only had the one glass of wine before he left.” Porthos returned, looking across the table at the goblet the man had left behind.

                                    £                      £                                  £                      £

            “You spoke with the Captain?” I questioned, walking beside the silent Musketeer.

            “I did. We need to discuss the nature of our relationship in regards to the cover you’re establishing. We’re to be acquaintances, but how do I know you? Was I acquainted with you before I knew Constance, or was it through Constance that I was introduced?” he said, matching his stride to my own, one hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

            “A valid inquiry.” I replied, breaking off into silence for a moment, thinking of a thing that always made me melancholy before I spoke again. “My brother Jehan was a member of the King’s Musketeers. He was commissioned when I was twelve. He died at Savoy. You can say that we met when I came to pay my respects to him in the Musketeer’s cemetery. I visit him when I’m in Paris and catch him up on things that happen to me. Con and I bring flowers to him every year on his birthday.”

            “That sounds like a workable story.” He replied, going silent for a moment before his free hand caught mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Is that how you know Aramis? Savoy?”

            I cast a covert look in his direction before I cleared the unshed tears from my eyes and the lump from my throat. “It was. I was on assignment in Spain when I heard of the massacre. When I made it home, Jehan and nineteen of his brothers were dead. I visited the barracks to see the only survivor; I wanted to know what happened.”

            “I’ve been acquainted with Constance for some time, and while I knew that she had three brothers, I was not aware that she had a sister.” Athos replied.

            “Constance has always looked out for me. There’s less than a year separating our ages, but she’s always wanted to protect me. Ever since I’ve been in the employ of the Anne, she’s been exceptionally concerned. I think that she keeps my existence on the hush because she doesn’t want to risk revealing me, even unintentionally.” I answered, shaking my head and looking up at the sky as thunder began to rumble in the distance.

            A few metres were passed in silence, the thunder punctuating the quiet that settled between us. This time, it was Athos who spoke first. “So you really pushed a man into the canals?”

            I smiled at his attempt at humour before I answered. “I did. He mistook me for a working girl and I cut his purse and convinced him to go for a swim. Then I took the money that I lifted from him and gave it to some of the Sisters I was acquainted with in the city for food for some of the less fortunate. I didn’t need it; the Queen gives me a more than generous salary.” I returned, placing a hand on his elbow when we passed by a group who looked like they were only a few sips shy of either passing out or expelling the contents of their stomach onto the street.

            “When I told Constance about the incident, she asked me if I was wearing something she made me. She didn’t think that anyone would mistake her creations for something a working girl would wear.”

            “The more I learn about you Nicolette, the more I see how much like your sister you are.” Athos replied, a small grin playing at his lips. “Are all your siblings as ardent as the pair of you?”

            “Our brothers are easier going than Con and me, although Jehan did have his moments. Theodore is the epitome of patience and Hughes is the scholar. There isn’t a book that he won’t try.” I replied, smiling as I thought of them. “What of you Monsieur Mystery, have you any siblings?”

            “No, I had a brother, but, he’s gone now.” He replied solemnly as he looked up from the street when a flash of lightning lit the sky. “We’d best hurry to get you back safely.”

            “I’ve no fear of a little storm. With the madness, life comes from the gift of rain.” I stated, smiling up at him, wishing there was some way to make him less lugubrious.

            “Still, best to get you back before the rain starts. Constance wouldn’t be too happy with me if I let you catch pneumonia.” He answered, a smile touching his lips but never making it to his eyes as he stepped up his pace just a bit.

            “Surely you aren’t scared of my sister.” I needled, casting an eye sideways.

            “Not scared, I just want to avoid raising her ire if I can help it.” He answered, steering me towards home.


	6. The Marketplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the terribly long wait on a new chapter. When it rains it pours and real life gets in the way. Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I hope to have another up as soon as I can. Thanks for sticking with me and drop me a review if you are so inclined.

Dawn came in the sound of a stone against my bedroom window. Pushing the hair from my eyes I unlatched the window to reveal Porthos, arm raised to throw another stone.

            “If that rock leaves your palm, you will be picking up your teeth when I get down there Porthos DuValon.” I said, pointing at him as I blinked the sleep form my eyes.

            “I wouldn’t throw a rock at you my dear. Just wanted to let you know that I was here whenever you decided to get ready to go.” He said with a grin, letting the rock drop to the ground as he put his hands behind his back.

            “I’ll be out soon. Just gonna get dressed and grab some breakfast and let Con know I’m leaving. You want some breakfast?” I returned, leaning out the window.

            “Only if it isn’t a bother. And take your time. We’ve got all day.” He answered over his shoulder as he went to sit on the brick wall surrounding the courtyard.

                                    ~                      ~                      ~                      ~

            “Can you keep it at the barracks until I can get it to my cottage Porthos. Once Etienne leave I’ll have time to make it, but I don’t want Constance to find it until it’s finished.” I asked as I fingered the beautiful cloth that Porthos was carrying for me.

            “Yeah, I’ll put it in your trunk in the Treville’s office. You really like the colour?” he questioned.

            “Yes, I’m eternally grateful that you found it and wrested it from that old woman who was giving me the evil eye. It’s a shade lighter than your Musketeer riding cloak. I absolutely love it. If I have enough, I’ll make myself a cloak from it.” I answered, placing my hand in the crook of his free arm.

            “Yeah, that old bat ticked me off a bit. I know that they don’t bother you but the rumours get to me every now and again, Aramis even more so.” He replied.

            “I know, but there is a price to pay for keeping our secret. If it just happens to be the rumours that I am a concubine for the King’s Musketeers, then so be it. I’ll never marry anyway, so what does it matter if my reputation has been sullied by Parisian gossipmongers.” I replied, patting his arm consolingly.

            “I know it doesn’t bother you, but it has to bother Constance and your brothers. They have to care about their sister’s reputation.” He countered.

            “Constance hates it. When I’m in Paris, she tells me whenever she hears something at the marketplace that she wishes that there was something she could do. As for my brothers, Theodore is the only one who actually hears snippets if he ever gets a Parisian customer or seller. Aubert is always travelling. I know if he were to hear of it there would be fisticuffs. And if Jehan were still with us he would understand the why, but if anyone gossiped in his presence Aramis would have to have been his second in a duel.” I answered, stopping at the leatherworker to inspect his vambraces and pauldrons.

            “Aramis always spoke highly of your brother. He never was the same after Savoy. I imagine it was worse for you and Constance.” Porthos replied, stepping up beside me and looking over the sellers wares.

            “Not necessarily worse. I know that for a Musketeer to lose one of his fellow soldiers is hard. Even harder when you consider him your brother. That day at Savoy, my sister and I lost a brother, but Aramis lost many. It was horrible for me because Jehan always saw me, so we were closer than my other siblings. When I learned that he had a comrade who survived the massacre, I had to come see him.” I expounded, unsure of how much Porthos already knew. It was something that I didn’t talk about very often. I was sure that Aramis didn’t like to revisit the memory all that often either.

            “I’m glad that you did. It made for a reason to trust you when I met you outside the Court of Miracles.” He replied with a crooked grin.

            “You are lucky that Aramis is very detailed in his letters. I wouldn’t have known you could be trusted if it wasn’t for that scar over your eye.” I returned the grin, ghosting a finger over said scar.

            “I always wondered how you knew to tell me the Intel for Treville.” He mused as I took his arm and we continued through the market. “Anywhere else you need to stop my dear Mademoiselle Nico?”

            “Not in the marketplace. I need to find a blacksmith to commission a new blade and dagger. My others were lost when I left Rome. Thankfully I have a spare pistol in the cottage.” I replied, looking up at him as were made our way to the edge of the marketplace.

            “Your wish is my command. Then we shall go to the tavern and you will allow me to buy you something to eat.” he said, smiling down at me.

            “Far be it from me to turn down a meal from a handsome man.” I returned, beaming up at him.

                                    ~                      ~                      ~                      ~

            “So, what did you get for Constance at the marketplace?” Aramis inquired over a hand of cards in the tavern that night.

            “I got some fabric to make her a cloak. Porthos found the most beautiful blue cloth at the market and I only got insulted a couple of times that I could hear. So it was a pretty good day.” I returned, looking over my hand.

            “What do you get insulted for?” Athos asked from where he sat beside me, having elected not to join the game.

            “When Jehan died and I started being seen a lot around the Captain and the boys, town gossips started the rumour that I was a courtesan who only serviced the Musketeers. I’ve only heard it a few times when I’ve been home but the way I get it I’m very talented as half of the Musketeers and Treville himself are entertained by me.” I answered, shifting around a few cards before placing my bet. “Constance was livid the first time she heard it, and apparently Theo had a customer who gossiped about it all the way back home.”

            “I may have made it worse Nico. The few times anyone has alluded to the thing, they’ve been laid out in the street.” Aramis said sheepishly as he placed his bet.

            “I wish I could say my reputation mattered at this point. Unless I ask the Queen to be relieved of my duty, I may very well perish in the service of the Crown. A price I’ll gladly pay for France’s safety. A sullied reputation is the last thing I worry about in the grand scheme of things. Alright boys, what have you got?” I laid my hand down, surveying the boys’ hands before smirking at the pair of them.

            “You have got to be cheating.” Porthos sighed in exasperation as he picked up his goblet and drained its contents. “The next several rounds are on you little sister.”

            Aramis chuckled when I winked at Porthos and tossed several coins in his direction. “She must have learned from her brother.” He said, smiling at me warmly.

            “I did. But who’s to say that I didn’t cheat just a little. But you really can’t say anything Mr. Queen of clubs up your shirt-sleeve.” I replied, smiling at my dear friends.

            “She has you there Porthos. One of these days you’ll learn.” Athos put in with a slight smirk.

            “But not today.” I teased, drinking the last of my own wine before rising to my feet. “Sorry to be a spoil sport, but I’m heading back to Con’s. Enjoy your wine and thank you Porthos for accompanying me to the market. I’ll come by the barracks and get the cloth when I get settled into my cottage.”

            “Take your time lovely. Treville expects you to be in Paris for a little while longer yet.” Porthos answered, leaning over to press a kiss to my cheek.

            “This is true. Athos, walk me to Constance’s if it isn’t a bother?” I questioned, leaning to kiss Aramis’s cheek as I passed.

            “Of course it isn’t a bother. I have something I would discuss with you anyway.” The Musketeer in question replied, taking his cloak from the back of his chair and placing his hat on his head.

            I took his arm and we started down the street. When he began to lead me down the street towards Constance’s I pulled him to a stop. “Before I go to Constance’s would you walk with me to the cemetery, I’d like to visit Jehan. I think it’s time that you were introduced.”

            Athos regarded me closely, surveying my face for a moment before he nodded and we headed in the opposite direction. A few moments passed in silence before he spoke.

            “What have you decided to do about Etienne?”

            “I have been mulling it over. I had been thinking that I would buy passage on board one of the ships headed for the Caribbean and then falling overboard once out of the harbour, but I would require assistance. I think that someone would have to be close by with a boat once I did jump, I’m a strong swimmer, but it’s a long way back to land outside the harbour.” I replied. “I can’t really think of any other way for me to shed the Etienne guise.”

            “What are you going to be saying you as Nico are doing if you don’t want your disappearance as Etienne to be connected?” Athos questioned, a thoughtful look wrinkling his brow.

            “I was going to have Constance come with me but Bonacieux is coming home tomorrow and I don’t want her to have to listen to his complaining about me taking her away from him.” I replied, “I could always go by myself but that really doesn’t give me much of an alibi.”

            “What if I went with you? Aramis and Porthos could man the boat that would intercept you when you went overboard. I could accompany you to your cottage and be your alibi. The town gossips are wrong about your affiliation with the Musketeers but why not use their misinformation for something useful.” Athos countered.

            “So you would accompany me to the cottage, what would you do when I left to go be Etienne?” I questioned.

            “I would accompany you to the cottage and when you got back from your trip with Aramis and Porthos in tow, we can discuss what you’re going to do with all the free time you would have without having to be two people. And to answer your question of what I would do while you were gone, I’m sure it’s been a while since you’ve inhabited your cottage and it most definitely could do with airing out.” He replied, a slight smile playing at his lips.

            “You are rather full of surprises Monsieur Melancholy. Tongues would be wagging in court. The Mademoiselle Chevalier of questionable reputation luring one of the King’s most resolute Musketeers would be the talk of the town. Are you sure about having that kind of talk following you around?” I questioned, meeting his gaze with a bit of mischief in my own.

            “I have certainly been accused of worse things than being taken in by a lovely mademoiselle, I think that I can manage a few gossips.” He returned, the slight smile widening just a bit.

            “Thank you Athos, I … Thank you.” I replied quietly.

            “You were close to your brother weren’t you?” Athos questioned after we had walked in silence for a bit.

            “Jehan was my best friend. Con and I have always been close because we were the only girls and she was only a bit older than me. But Jehan always took time to spend with me. I always fancied myself a Musketeer when I was small. Pretending to defend the King from notorious pirates with a stick or tree branch. Mum and Dad always scolded me for not behaving like a little girl was supposed to; but Jehan he always laughed and secretly prodded me on. He gave me my first dagger when I was 12.” I replied, casting a glance towards the quiet Musketeer before an image of Jehan came into my mind. Quick smile and sardonic wit, my brother was a great man. “Aramis reminds me a bit of him. They have the same humour and kind heart. And I miss him every day. Do you have any siblings Athos?”

            “I had a younger brother.” He replied simply, not looking at me as he answered.

            I took his simple answer as a hint to pursue the topic further. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the cemetary.


End file.
